


With The Stars As Our Witness

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, Tyrus Week, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Day 6: Road Trip





	With The Stars As Our Witness

Cyrus checked his bags for what was probably the 30th time in the last 24 hours.

His clothes? Check.

Pajamas? Check.

Sunscreen? Double check.

His inhaler? Double check.

Telescope? Triple check.

Satisfied, he stuffed his wallet into his pocket along with his phone.

“Cyrus! TJ is here!”

His heart flipped with excitement. Grabbing his duffel bag and telescope case, Cyrus left his room, giddy to be spending the weekend with his boyfriend.

TJ was by the front door, talking to his step-mother. He looked up when Cyrus bounded down the stairs.

“Hey babe,” the older boy greeted, kissing his cheek and taking his bag. “You ready?”

Cyrus nodded.

Bidding Cyrus’ step-mom goodbye with a kiss on her cheek, TJ headed out to his waiting car, first. Cyrus stayed behind to say goodbye.

“Now, you two, stay safe, okay? And call when you get there.”

“We will. See you in 3 days!”

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

As Cyrus headed for the door, she called him back, again. He turned back.

She flashed him a pointed look. “I mean it, Cyrus. _Be_ safe.”

It took him a moment to figure out what she was implying but when he did, the teen blushed a deep side of red.

“S-Sharon!”

Laughing, his step-mom ushered him out.

Cheeks still heated, Cyrus made his way to the waiting car and got into the passenger seat.

As he buckled in his seatbelt, he felt TJ’s eyes on him.

“You okay?” his boyfriend asked. “Why are you so red?”

“N-Nothing,” Cyrus stammered, not wanting to share his step-mother’s last words to him. “Anyway, are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?”

TJ grinned. “It’s a surprise! Just sit back and relax. We have a 10-hour drive ahead of us.”

Cyrus’ eyes widened. “Ten hours?!?!”

Laughing, TJ started the car and pulled off the curb.

And with that, they were off on their very first road trip as a couple. 

 

* * *

 

Although Cyrus wasn’t really sure if he had wanted to go on this road trip, he had to admit that the drive, itself, was kind of fun.

It was just him and TJ and no one else. They talked, laughed, sang along to the radio, and ate junk food.

Cyrus felt a little bad that he didn’t have his driver’s license yet so TJ was stuck driving the entire time. So, he kept him up and running by buying coffee and energy drinks during pit stops and entertaining him with various stories. They hit traffic a few times, a minor roadblock, but TJ assured him they would be fine.

They stayed at a roadside inn after six hours of driving and ordered pizza for dinner.

The next morning, practically at the crack of dawn, they set off again. Cyrus spent the first two hours of the drive sleeping, using TJ’s letterman jacket as a blanket. They had breakfast at another pit stop before being off again.

“So, not including our overnight at the inn, we’ve been driving for approximately 7 hours. Now, _will_ you tell me where we’re going?”

TJ was tight-lipped about their destination the entire time and no amount of puppy eyes and pleading on Cyrus’ part could convince him to reveal it.

But, hopefully, with them close, his boyfriend would just come right out with it.

Unfortunately, TJ shook his head. “Just a little longer, okay, Underdog? After lunch, I promise.”

Cyrus huffed but relented. “Fineeee.”

TJ chuckled. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out. Haven’t you been paying attention to the GPS or the road signs?”

“Sorry, was too busy entertaining you with my excellent musical stylings.”

They hit another traffic jam, apparently due to a roadside accident.

Cyrus pulled his legs underneath him and sat on them. “TJ?”

“I’m not telling you anything, Cyrus.”

Cyrus pouted at him. “That’s not what I wanted to say! I was just wondering why you told me to bring my telescope.”

“Because you’ll need it, trust me.”

TJ clearly wasn’t going to say anything else, so Cyrus let him be.

At the next pit stop, they had lunch. Cyrus kept looking at his boyfriend, waiting for him to say something, but TJ just smugly enjoyed his burger.

That jerk. But, he loved him, anyway.

Finally, in the car, while TJ navigated them out of the parking lot and back on the road, Cyrus blurted out, “Well? Where are we going?”

Laughing, TJ gestured to the glove compartment. “Open it.”

Suspicious, Cyrus did and found a brochure: The Grand Canyon.

“The Grand Canyon? We’re going there?”

“Yep.”

“But… isn’t that kinda… dangerous? People have died there!”

“Only if you don’t follow the rules and do something you’re not supposed to. And, I’m assuming you have no plans of jumping off the edge?”

Cyrus looked at him in horror. “No! Of course not!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you mountain climb. We have to start with wall climbing first.”

“TJ!”

His boyfriend laughed. “There’s a reason I asked you to bring your telescope. So, just wait a little longer, okay, Underdog?” He turned his head to look at him, briefly. “Do you trust me?”

At that, Cyrus sighed and nodded. “Yes. Now, eyes back on the road, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

Due to traffic, their drive was extended to another two hours. Cyrus used that time to nap.

TJ shook him awake when they were at the entrance. “We’re here. You ready for this?”

Cyrus swallowed, nervously, but nodded.

TJ drove up the incline, following other cars. Through the window, Cyrus spotted trees and forests going for miles and miles. He rolled the window down and inhaled the fresh breeze. Okay, so far, he was liking the atmosphere.

He took a few photos with his phone and then a selfie of himself with TJ driving in the background, sending them to his parents, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah.

Finally, they arrived at what looked like a mountainside lodge.

Getting out of the car, Cyrus looked around. There weren’t too many cars around.

“We’re at the North Rim of the canyon,” TJ explained as he opened the trunk to take out their stuff. “Not many tourists go to this side since it's higher up and colder than the South side. Anyway, I reserved us a cabin here so we can do what we came here for tonight and not have to drive back down. It can be dangerous to drive at night here.”

“D-Dangerous?” Cyrus stammered, feeling nauseous all of a sudden.

Seeing his face, TJ dropped the bag he was holding to pull him in. “Hey, babe, don’t worry, okay? You’ll have fun with what I planned, I promise. Do you trust me?”

Cyrus looked up and saw the comfort in TJ’s soft green eyes. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Smiling, TJ kissed his forehead before pulling away to grab their things again while Cyrus took his telescope.

Together, they made their way up to the lodge.

 

* * *

 

“TJ, this is amazing!”

Standing by the edge, Cyrus spread his arms wide, feeling the wind rush through his hair. A few people chuckled as they passed him, but otherwise moved on. Meanwhile, TJ was behind him, taking photos.

When TJ had suggested going out for a short hike, Cyrus had been reluctant to even step out of the safety of their cabin. He had read stories of people falling off the edge or getting lost and never coming back. But, TJ assured him that they would be fine as long as they followed the trail and, plus, he had a map.

So, armed with a few snacks, water, and their fully-charged cellphones, they ventured off. And, though Cyrus loathed to admit, he was having an amazing time. The view was gorgeous, the canyon was breathtaking, and the air was just so fresh!

“Let’s take a photo together!” Cyrus called out to TJ.

His boyfriend obliged and standing side-by-side, he extended an arm with the phone in hand and took a couple of photos.

“Do you kids want me to take one of you both?” a lady passing by called out.

“Yes, please!” Cyrus piped.

TJ handed the woman his phone before placing his arm over Cyrus’ shoulders, who also wrapped his own arm around TJ’s waist.

The woman snapped a few photos of the smiling couple.

“Are you kids here on your own?” she asked as she handed the phone back.

“Yes, we’re on a road trip!” Cyrus replied, beaming. “This guy over here is off to college so we’re spending some time together before he leaves. His parents paid for the trip as a graduation present.”

At the reminder, Cyrus felt his mood fall. He tried really hard not to think about the reason why TJ wanted to go on this trip in the first place, but he knew not thinking about it didn't change the inevitable.

TJ was still leaving. He was going all the way to California for college, leaving Cyrus in Shadyside for another year. And, sure, Cyrus was confident that he could get into any school in California, including Stanford, but then again, he couldn’t help but worry that he wouldn’t.

“Well, then, you kids have fun!”

The woman waved goodbye and headed off, returning to her husband and kids.

Meanwhile, TJ had definitely noticed that Cyrus’ mood had deflated.

“Cy…”

“Let’s go?” Cyrus stated and before the other boy could say anything else, he walked off, keeping in mind to stay on the trail.

Of course, Cyrus couldn’t stay sad when he was with TJ, and his boyfriend made sure of it. They took several photos along the way, Cyrus identified a few specimens, and TJ showed off his own historical knowledge, rattling off significant events that happened in the Canyon. He had taken a few trips there before with his family and even took some guided tours; he remembered a lot of it.

After their hike, they returned to their cabin and Cyrus took another nap, exhausted from all the walking; his legs were starting to feel like jelly.

TJ woke him up two hours later for dinner and they walked back to the lodge. The dining room overlooked the edge of the Canyon and though it made Cyrus nervous, the rush of adrenaline coursing through him as he peered in was exhilarating.

After dinner, they walked back to their cabin, hands intertwined. Up ahead, the sun was beginning to set, coloring their surroundings in orange light.

“This was a fun day, TJ,” Cyrus said, his mood finally lifted.

TJ grinned. “It’s not over yet, Underdog.”

Thirty minutes later, Cyrus and his telescope found themselves following TJ back to the edge of the canyon. His boyfriend was holding a large flashlight in one hand and duffle bag over his shoulder.

“Are we allowed to be out here?” Cyrus asked, nervously.

“We are, as long as we don’t stray from the trail. But we’re not hiking, I promise.”

There were a few people out too, some relaxing on beach chairs and others on blankets.

TJ found an empty spot away from prying eyes and set their stuff down.

“You can set up your telescope anywhere.”

Confused but curious at his boyfriend’s scheme, Cyrus obliged.

While he was making some adjustments, he could see why TJ asked him to bring his telescope. Now that the sun had fully set and the stars were out, the view was spectacular!

The sky looked like it was dotted by twinkling fairy lights, shining like diamonds. And the moon was clear and bright.

“Oh my god,” Cyrus mumbled as TJ sidled up to him to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Cyrus practically jumped into TJ’s arms to give him a kiss.

For the next twenty minutes or so, Cyrus looked through his telescope, identifying stars and constellations and taking photos of them through the telescope’s eyepiece. He couldn't wait to make a scrapbook out of them.

“Teej! Come here and look! This is amazing!”

He stepped aside so TJ could look through the eyepiece. And when he turned around to see what his boyfriend had been occupied with earlier, his mouth fell open and he let out an involuntary gasp.

On the ground laid a picnic blanket, a bottle of Martinelli’s apple cider, and chocolate-chocolate chip muffins.

“Wow.”

He felt TJ behind him. “You like it?”

Cyrus could only nod. Chuckling, TJ took his hand and led him towards the spread.

As TJ opened the bottle, a memory crept up in Cyrus’ mind, one he had almost forgotten.

“Do you remember my Bar Mitzvah? I was trying to open one of those but I couldn’t? And you helped me.”

Nodding, TJ poured the apple cider into cups. “I remember. I loosened it for you.”

“Then you walked away.”

“I wanted you to get the credit.”

Cyrus’ heart fluttered. “I can’t believe I almost forgot about it.”

TJ handed him a cup before taking his own. “To us?” he asked, smiling at Cyrus.

Cyrus clinked their cups together.

After consuming half the bottle and all of the chocolate-chocolate chip muffins, the two teens lied down on their backs on the blanket, hands intertwined.

For the longest time, they simply laid there, watching the heavens, the stars twinkling as if winking at the two of them. Cyrus pointed out a few constellations and named a few stars. At some point, they even started connecting dots and naming shapes.

It seemed childish, but it was a simple joy for the two of them. Their relationship wasn’t simple, but they got by through enjoying the simple things like these.

Cyrus rolled to his side. “Basketball guy?”

TJ turned his head to him before rolling to his side too. “Yes, Underdog?”

Cyrus tried to blink back the tears now threatening to fall from his eyes. “I’m going to miss you.”

Almost immediately, TJ reached out and brought him into his arms, holding him close.

“I’m going to miss you too.” He placed a kiss on Cyrus’ forehead. “I’ll visit during holidays. Thanksgiving and Christmas. And I’ll be back for winter break and summer break. We’ll spend a lot of time together, I promise, Cyrus.”

But, Cyrus still sniffled. “It won’t be the same without you.”

“I know, babe, I know.” Another kiss to Cyrus’ forehead. “I can’t promise that things won’t change. But, I promise that I’ll always keep in touch. We’ll text and call and Facetime. If you want letters, I can do those too, but my penmanship isn’t that good.”

At that last one, Cyrus finally let out a laugh. “It’s like chicken scratch.”

“Not all of us can have handwriting like they’re Shakespeare.”

Cyrus looked up at him. “What if… you meet someone there? Someone better?”

It was a niggling insecurity that wouldn’t leave him alone and one of the reasons he was so distressed about TJ leaving for college. He trusted his boyfriend but could he get in the way of the matters of the heart if TJ fell for someone else? He had heard many stories of couples ending their relationships when one goes to college.

“Many people break up when they go to college,” he continued, unable to keep the sadness from his voice. “Most high school romances don’t last.”

“Underdog.” TJ placed a hand on Cyrus’ cheek. “I don’t know what will happen when I’m away. And, to be honest with you, it scares me too because the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But, I love you, okay? And I want to keep loving you. So, no matter what, I won’t let go of what we have.”

TJ’s words lifted some of the weight off Cyrus’ shoulders. Some of it remained, but he could handle what was left.

They had gone through so much to get to where they were now. They shouldn’t let things like college and distance destroy all that. Cyrus wouldn’t let them and he knew that TJ wouldn’t either. They would fight tooth and nail to keep what they have.

They may not know what would happen to them in the future. But, for now, this love was theirs and they would fight for it.

“I don’t want to let go either,” Cyrus said and TJ smiled at that. “I love you too.”

Witnessed by the stars and the moon, the two leaned in and shared a kiss under the night sky, sealing their promise.


End file.
